The disclosure relates to a valve device and to a quantity control valve as disclosed herein.
Valve devices, for example quantity control valves of a fuel system of an internal combustion engine, are known from the marketplace. Valve devices of this type frequently have a valve body which can come into contact with a housing-side sealing seat at a sealing section and can therefore close the valve device. The sealing seat is, for example, of flat, cylindrical, spherical or conical configuration. In the closed state of the valve device, pressure pulses can occur in the hydraulic lines which are connected to the valve device, as a result of which a liquid vapor (“vapor bubbles”) can be produced in the region of the sealing section and the sealing seat. The implosion of said vapor bubbles results in what is known as cavitation erosion on surrounding sections of the housing and/or the valve body.